


Opened Eyes

by CitybytheBayside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside
Summary: After noticing Mikasa had been ignoring him, Eren comes to realize why.





	Opened Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't one of my best fics but I noticed it was Eremika week and felt I should offer something up.

The impact of a bag onto the table made Armin near enough choke on his food in surprise.

"Armin, is Mikasa okay?" Eren asked, siting across from him. Armin coughed a few times.

"Eren. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, just..concerned. Mikasa hasn't answered my messages in a week. Have you heard from her?"

"I was messaging her this morning. So she's not dead if that's what you were wondering."

"So...she's ignoring me then?"

Armin tapped his nose. 

"What? Why?"

"You don't know why one of your best friends is ignoring you?"

"If I did I wouldn't have asked the question, smartass."

Armin chuckled lightly. "I guess I'll tell you, since you don't. Or maybe I'll milk this-"

"Spill it Arlert. Or I'll tell Krista about-"

"Alright alright, jeez!" Armin exclaimed, fully aware of what Eren's threat would mean if said to Armin's girlfriend.

"Alright. You remember our Skype call with her last week?"

With Mikasa out of state for college the only way to converse with her was online or by phone. It was far from the same as in person but it would have to do.

"Well yeah. That was when I last spoke to her."

"Okay. You remember when she was telling us about one of her friends asking about a photo of you and her and if you were her boyfriend? And then you laughed at the thought of you two being a couple?"

"Kinda yeah."

Armin nodded. "You remember how quiet she got suddenly? And when she suddenly had to go a few minutes later?"

Eren's brow furrowed. "Yyyeah...."

Armin clasped his hands together while looking at Eren, waiting for him to connect the dots. Eren's eyes dawned a wide confusion.

"Wait, that's why she's upset with me?"

"Well, you and I've known Mikasa since we were kids, and though she's my best friend too, she was always more attached to you. And you were never one to be very romantic or anything, and aren't always especially aware of things. So it wasn't a huge surprise that you haven't clued in she's had a massive fucking crush on you since we first met her."

Eren stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

N-no. She don't- she doesn't....I would've noticed."

"You didn't notice."

Eren sat down. "Oh man. Oh man, I must be a massive asshole huh?"

"Highly doubt that's the word Mikasa would use, but essentially. That remark really hurt her feelings."

Eren hung his head low. "It's not like I never thought of a possibility where we'd date. But I just thought that if I did something wrong, and give me props for knowing if anything did happen in our relationship it would definitely be my fault, then what if we wound up hating one another? I don't wanna lose her in any capacity. I just didn't want to risk it."

Armin laughed. "Eren if she put up with you throughout our childhood then she'd put up with you as an adult. She loves you man."

Eren sighed. "Well, if she won't answer my messages, guess I'm gonna have to go to her."

He stood up, Armin's look following. "Eren, that's like a 10 hour drive."

"Should make it there by nine tonight if I go now."

He threw open the door, a surprised Krista standing there.

"Krista's here Armin. See ya." 

Eren moved quickly past Krista, who looked as he ran to his car.

"Uh, what was that?" she asked, turning to Armin. He gave her a kiss and smiled.

"Just someone finally waking up."

Krista looked confused. "That doesn't really answer my question but okay."

He arrived about nine o'clock like he thought. Mikasa giving a dorm tour when she moved up here enabled Eren to know where to go. It was a small brownstone near the school. He looked at the names on the mailboxes, noting an M. Ackerman and H. Dreyse in apartment 5. 

He went inside and up to her floor. He knocked, with the door opened by a sandy haired girl.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you so late. Would Mikasa be in by any chance?"

Hitch looked confused but looked back into the apartment.

"Mikasa there's a boy here for you."

It took a moment but soon enough Eren saw his best friend come into view. She looked surprised for a second before solemn. Her neck was noticeably bare, it was normally adorned with a red scarf he'd given to her as kids, and it would always be around her neck. Looks like she was seriously hurt to the point it was removed.

"Hey." he said. It didn't prompt a response. She sort of stood, her hands hugging onto her forearms.

He swallowed a bit. She was clearly upset.

"Listen, could we talk? Maybe go for a small walk outside?"

She still didn't say anything or move, albeit her gaze moved elsewhere.

"Please?" he said, almost quietly. He was starting to feel afraid she'd never forgive him or speak to him again. But he was fortunate that her gaze return to his and she moved forward, grabbing a coat. Eren noticed the red scarf on the hanger. He picked it up.

"It's a bit chilly out there. Just so you don't catch cold?"

She looked at him for a moment before taking the scarf in her hands and wrapping it around her neck. The pair soon ventured out of the apartment and out into the autumn air. A small park was around the corner so Eren guided them towards there.

"It's kinda strange...being physically with you again. It's been awhile."

She remained silent. Eren sighed a bit. The Mikasa Ackerman cold shoulder was proving to be something he hoped he'd never have to endure again.

They reached a bench in the park and Eren motioned for Mikasa to sit down. She did so.

Eren rubbed his hands together nervously. He huffed another sigh and began to talk.

"I came to see you to apologize. I know what I said was very shitty. I didn't realize that you thought of us that way. Armin was saying you felt that way since we were kids."

Eren peeked at her. She was still quiet, but her indifferent look turned softer. She either felt a bit embarrassed he now knew her crush or he was cracking through.

"I didn't notice, cause I'm a bit stupid, but the thought was in my head once. But...I didn't want to screw it up. You're my best friend. I don't want to exist in a lifetime where I don't have you in my life. But I don't trust myself to be with you like that because I really don't want to hurt you."

He felt something on his shoulder. He looked to see Mikasa had laid her head on his shoulder and began hugging onto his arm. Her eyes met with his.

"Eren. You couldn't ever hurt me."

He scoffed. "I did so just last week."

"I admit my feelings were hurt, but Eren I know you'd never do anything to intentionally or accidentally hurt me in a way where I'd never want to see you again. Life wouldn't be the same without you."

Eren smiled, moving his hand up and down her arm. 

"You're too forgiving."

"You're too hard on yourself." she replied, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. He rested his head against the top of hers, still rubbing her arm.

"So you really wanna be my girlfriend?" 

He felt her head nod in the affirmative. He smiled.

"That's great. Because I'd really like to be your boyfriend."

Her head lifted from his shoulder and with a smile kissed him. Eren pivoted so they weren't so awkwardly positioned and took her hands in his. 

"Promise me if I'm being a dunce and I don't pick up on it you'll tell me? It was really hard not being able to talk to you for a week." he asked.

"Okay Eren. I promise." Mikasa replied before kissing him again. Their embrace lasted for a good several minutes before they parted, foreheads resting against each other.

"Wish I could stay longer. By the time I get back to Shiganshina it'll be 7 in the morning."

"You could stay with me. It is the weekend. And it has been awhile since we've been physically together."

"You want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then."

They rose from the bench, her hand finding his again.

"Mika?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry for hurting your feelings."

"I forgive you, Eren."

With a sigh of relief, Eren swung her around to his back and had her get on. She did so, and Eren began piggybacking his girlfriend back to the dorms.


End file.
